


Kiss It Better

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [13]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mild Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon hates seeing Tim hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

Kon slowly pulled the pieces of the Robin costume away, wincing as he saw the amount of damage done. He got it all off of Tim, then pulled him gently by the hand into the streaming water.

The first touch of water in still open cuts made Tim hiss, and Kon wince. He hated seeing his lover and best friend so...damaged. It was such a solid reminder of what he stood to lose one day.

He kissed the bruise at the temple of his lover, almost seeing the fist that had landed there. It was easy to trail from there to the vivid red mark along his cheek that was starting to bruise around the edges. Tim moaned softly, encouraging more kisses. 

"Hate seeing you like this," Kon whispered against Tim's throat.

"Hurts...but you make it feel better." Tim ran his hands through Kon's hair, closing his eyes as the water sluiced away the muscle aches and the blood dried on his skin. 

"I should have gotten there sooner," Kon said softly, before turning his attention to the shallow gash down Tim's arm. He flicked his tongue at the edges, noting the way it made Tim squirm and twist, a hiss in his moan for the way it felt.

"I don't need to be rescued," Tim told him, but he gasped as Kon's mouth closed over the laceration on his ribs, a sucking kiss that twisted the pain into something far more intense.

"No, but I am supposed to be at your back," Kon told him, investigating a long, vivid mottling along Tim's side with his fingers. Tim arched, hissing at the pull on other sore areas, but giving access to Kon. The half-Kryptonian found that sight, of his lover arching under the water that ran almost pinkly away from his wounds to be too much, and moaned. "I shouldn't find it this hot when you're so hurt," he groaned, slowly sinking to his knees. "Probably ought to get you to medical or something."

"Why? Nothing serious, and I really think your therapy's working a lot better," Tim reasoned, steadying himself by catching both of Kon's shoulders in his hands. 

"You're hurting," Kon said, but he ghosted a kiss over the bruise on Tim's hip anyway.

"Make it stop," Tim challenged, not really wanting to move out of the hot water or away from his kisses and caresses.

Kon looked up Tim's body to his face, seeing the need to let the pain melt away, and focused a longer, tongue-twirling kiss on the bruise that was welting up on Tim's thigh. He was rewarded with a push into it, making him more at ease with taking advantage of the situation.

Carefully, Kon placed his hands on Tim's sides. One thumb could stroke the bruise on the hip, and the other was sliding along the mottled pattern over Tim's abs. Tim sighed softly, and then moaned, long and deep at the sensation of Kon engulfing the head of his cock in his mouth. 

Tim bucked into his mouth just a little, encouraging him to go further, to do more, moaning softly at the touches on his aching body. When Kon added his TTK to it, touching, caressing every single bruise and cut, Tim cried out with the twisting of pain into pleasure. Kon licked at the ridge of the circumcision scar, then up over the slit as Tim writhed into the ghostly touches on his bruises.

They both got lost in making the pain bearable, sublimating it into full pleasure, until Tim came with a muffled cry, biting his lip in an effort to keep it quiet as Kon swallowed his seed down. As Kon stood back up, Tim moved fully under the spray of the water with him, kissing deep enough to taste himself.

This, Kon decided, was the best way of kissing things better.


End file.
